Jiralhanae
– Halo: The Essential Visual Guide – page 25 |weight= – |skincolor=Gray Skin; Light Gray, White, Brown, or Medium Brown fur. |types=See below |affiliation= *Covenant Empire Halo 3 - The Covenant (level) - Prophet of Truth and the Covenant defeated on the Ark during the Battle of Installation 00.[https://youtu.be/opWf5Sug2-Y?t=8m8s Halo Wars 2 GAMEPLAY - E3 2016 Interview (Interview with Kevin Grace)] - "The Covenant are dead" *Covenant Remnants *Lydus' clan *The Banished [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhCnA4bH84g YouTube: Live at E3 2016 - Halo Wars 2: Behind the Scenes] |notable=*Atriox *Bracktanus *Ceretus *Gargantum *Lepidus *Lydus *Maccabeus *Parabum *Tartarus *Unnamed Army Commander |othernames=*Hair Ball *Fur Ball *Ape *Crazy Gorilla *Sasquatch *Baby Kong *Gorilla *Brute *Bo-Bo *Mongrels *Big Scary Guy *Dumb Ape *Monkey *Bigfoot *Yeti *Malodorous Leadfooted Nimrod }} The Jiralhanae (Latin, Servus ferox,Bestiarum[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/species/jiralhanae Halo Waypoint: Universe - Species - Jiralhanae] translated to "Wild Slave"[http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive29.pl?read=865756 HBO forums]), known by humans as Brutes, are the most recent members of the Covenant. They are a large, bipedal, giant ape-like species from Doisac. The Jiralhanae have been part of the Covenant since before the destruction of the UNSC agricultural colony on Harvest,Halo: Contact Harvest, Page 194 and were always feared by the Sangheili for their monomaniacal behavior. They are rated Native Tier 4/Adopted Tier 2 species by the Forerunner Technological Achievement Tier scale.Halo 3: Bestiarum History Despite their savagery and brutality, the Brutes have proved intelligent enough to achieve spaceflight and space-faring status, though their warlike nature meant they quickly collapsed into civil war and afterwards, fell back to their former pre-space status and learned nothing from the experience. The Brutes had recently concluded a mechanized war of attrition in which the many Master Packs fought and pummeled each other back to a pre-industrial state when the Covenant discovered them in 2492. Having only just rediscovered radio and rocketry,Halo: Contact Harvest, page 194 the primitive Brutes were quickly defeated and absorbed into the Covenant. The Covenant The Jiralhanae were the second Covenant species encountered by the humans following the Kig-Yar raid on the freighter This End Up. They were also the first Covenant species encountered by the Harvest Colonial Militia.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 128 The Jiralhanaes' plans to seize power over the Sangheili began with their alliance with the High Prophet of Truth during the Battle of Harvest, and continued to gain headway until the eventual splitting of the Covenant. They eventually took the role of the Prophets' Honor Guards from the Sangheili after the Sangheili failed to prevent the assassination of the High Prophet of Regret by SPARTAN John-117. Regret's assassination culminated in the Jiralhanae replacing the Sangheili as the leaders of the Covenant military. Post-Covenant Though the Jiralhanae retained their pack and tribal culture, their constant internal feuds began to take a back seat as enmity with the Sangheili built up, caused by the similarity in roles between the two species. Though the Jiralhanae retained the majority of their pre-Covenant technology, they also began to incorporate aspects of Covenant technology into their own designs, such as mounting plasma cannons onto their Prowlers, vehicles with a strong Jiralhanae aesthetic but with some Covenant technology. The Jiralhanae have little need to learn the languages of other species, instead relying on translation devices. Their exact fate, after the disastrous defeat at the Ark, is unknown, though it is extremely unlikely that they would surrender or retreat, or that the Sangheili would allow them to. A Sangheili Shipmaster visiting Kholo noted that at least some Jiralhanae factions had formed separate from the Covenant, waging an internecine war against each other and when the remaining San'Shyuum retreated into hiding, they returned to their primitive savage nature, allowing the Sangheili to gain the upper hand in battle. While the Sangheili may have held the upper hand they were likely in no position to wage war against the Jiralhane with their Civil War and conflicts with Humanity.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, "The Return" There were also small groups of Jiralhanae that were used as hired help on Sanghelios, however it is likely that all of them were killed when they attempted to rebel against their Sangheili employers. At least a few Jiralhanae fought the UNSC during the Battle of Draetheus V, as part of Merg Vol's fleet. One Jiralhanae Chieftain, Lydus, helped the UNSC and Sangheili on the Arbiter's side break a peace agreement, and one of the few Jiralhanae that was actually willing to help their most hated rivals and the humans whom they had fought with for over 25 years. Description of Brutes, consisting of various ranks.]] Brutes are of simian origin and have been said to resemble large gorillas, but, in some ways, they also resemble ursine, or rhinoceros as well. They have thick, gray skin, and are covered with matted, black, tan, or brown fur-like hair and some have short, black, or brown colored beards. Their large, stocky appearance is most likely due to the gravity on their planet, which is about twice the gravity of that on Earth. As they age, the hair will change to a grayish-silver color, which is a great sign of respect for all the Brutes. They have very sharp teeth and sometimes use them as a weapon. John-117 barely survived a hand-to-hand battle with one, proving how physically powerful they can be. However it should be noted that John-117 and the other Spartans were suffering from the non-stop combat they had endured since the battle of Reach, with John-117 sustaining, in Doctor Halsey's words, "Burns, brain damage, fractures, and internal bleeding". The other Spartans involved in the fight had sustained various injuries from falling over two kilometers at terminal velocity onto Reach's surface. It appears that their physical strength cannot be accurately quantified. However in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx a Spartan emptied an entire magazine into a Jiralhanae and it was unfazed. Later another Jiralhanae managed to nearly knock a Spartan out and drain half of his shields, despite being shot in the face many times with a machine gun.Halo 2 Collector's Edition Game Manual The Brutes, with the exception of Tartarus, did not use energy shielding in Halo 2. In Halo 3, all of them are equipped with Power Armor that emphasizes their natural strength and power. Brutes speak in deep, gravelly voices when speaking human languages and speak their native language as a series of grunts, hisses, roars and deep communal howls during ceremonies and for communication. Presumably because English is not their first language, they often speak without contractions, even during a fight. In many military records, Brutes are referred to as 'Bravo Kilos', since UNSC Marines have nicknamed Brutes "Baby Kongs" or "Gorillas", a reference to King Kong. Anatomy and Physiology s standing guard in Halo 2.]] Brutes are physically imposing enemies to face in combat. Standing at approximately tall, they not only tower over their human opponents, but the majority of their Covenant allies, with only Mgalekgolo standing taller than themselves. They have thick, gray skin that is extremely resilient to battle damage. In their first appearance, they are covered in thick, shaggy fur that offers further protection. It covers most of the body except for the head and the shoulder blades. However, the Brutes in Halo 2 are shaggier than those of Halo 3. In'' Halo 3,'' the Brutes have what looks like scales on their arms, but it may have been extensions to their armor, or simply their thick skin, as seen from McFarlane action figures. Brutes exhibit two colorations: brown and gray. This is perhaps an indication of age, since lower ranking Brutes are brown and most Honor Guards, and Tartarus himself, are grey. In Halo 3, they are seen with shaven faces, which increase the fearful effect they have on opponents. . Note that Brutes in Halo 3 have shaved faces and a carefully groomed beard.]] In Halo 3 Brutes have mixed red-and-blue blood (on first glance they look completely red, but on closer inspection one would see blue spots in pools of Brute blood). At a casual glance, it appears purple. In Halo 2, however, it appeared black. Brutes resemble a cross between an ape and a rhinoceros, being taller and more muscular in the torso and limbs than a human, and having the same weight and height as an average male polar bear. Heavily muscled and possessing an animalistic brutality and strength, Brutes can rely on close combat to defeat their enemies, even more so than their Elite counterparts. However, their great strength may in fact be simply relative, due to the species' evolution on a world with twice the gravity of Delta Halo, Earth, and other planets and structures with one 'g'. Featuring characteristics simian, ursine, and alien, their appearance fits their human given name. Brutes are obviously carnivores, given their fearsome fanged jaws and propensity for violence. It has been stated that they feed on the flesh of their enemies, such as the Humans they face in battle, and have been seen eating the meat of a Thorn Beast, apparently considered a delicacy among Brutes.Halo: Contact Harvest A Brute once stated he would have gladly devoured the future Arbiter, had he been allowed.Halo 2, level The Arbiter - "Them? What about us? My belly aches, and his flesh is seared just the way I like it." Brutes have digits on each hand including opposable thumbs. As such they can make use of a variety of weapons both of Covenant and human design. Their feet have only two digits. The Halo 3 Tartarus figure has a red tongue but if this is canon is unknown. When it comes to ranged conflict Brutes show a tendency to use large, rapid firing, often powerful weapons. This may be indicative of their mentality and an extension of their brutal nature. The many spikes and serrated edges that adorn their race's weapons, vehicles and armor further exhibit this. It is interesting to note that in Halo 2 Jiralhanae can be seen using human shotguns. Brutes sometimes wield their own shotgun-style handguns, the Maulers, in Halo 3. Brutes are not as mentally slow as they may appear, and are often fairly cunning tacticians. As such they can pilot vehicles & ships and command both land based & fleet encounters with strategic competence, albeit lacking in artistic flair. They also have a higher vocabulary than other members of the Covenant apart from Elites and Prophets. Brutes are known to descend into a highly aggressive berserk killing-rage when all their pack mates have been killed. Their incredible physical strength coupled with a dogged self-determination to kill their target makes a berserk Brute a force to be reckoned with, powerful enough even to kill Hunters (if they slam into the Hunter enough). Also, when berserking, they will not hesitate to attack an enemy, even if the target is in a vehicle, such as a Ghost. If the target is in a Spectre or Wraith, they will board it and attempt to kill (in a Wraith) or force the enemy out (such as in a Warthog or Spectre). Interestingly, they will neither attack nor hijack a low flying vehicle (such as a Banshee). There is a substantial difference between the Brutes of Halo 2 and Halo 3. The Brutes of Halo 2 had very little armor, were unclothed and unshaven. The Brutes of Halo 3 were largely shaven, clothed in tight-fitting garments that reflected their rank and were adorned with Power Armor. This probably had something to do with the Brutes' new-found rank after the Elites' split from the Covenant. The aesthetic and graphic differences between the two games also had a strong dichotomy between them, for the Brutes in Halo 2 were less detailed and less anthropoid than they were in Halo 3. This is a result of the technology available at the time the two games were made. In Halo: Contact Harvest, it is stated that before Jiralhanae reach full maturity, they naturally release pheromones. Other Jiralhanae can smell these pheromones and tell how others are feeling by the scent. When they do reach maturity, they learn to control the releases of their pheromones and most likely stop them all together. Culture Their home world is war-torn, and Brutes are known for their particular joy in vicious activity, complimented by regimented discipline. Role within the Covenant Their warlike culture makes them highly formidable opponents, even for SPARTANs, and they were incorporated into the Covenant to serve as temple guards and as heavy shock troopers. performing a sermon in front of his pack.]] In combat, Brutes are used as a form of secret service or secret police, acting on behalf of the Prophets, doing much work behind the scenes. Examples of Brute roles are the patrols that went ahead of the Arbiter during the Battle of Installation 05 to try to lower the Sentinel Wall's shield, policing of the Covenant occupied New Alexandria, and assaulting the underground Forerunner artifact on Reach. It is also important to note that the Covenant fleets are mostly segregated, with Elite fleets and Brute fleets not intermixing. This is probably done to prevent authority issues within the ranks. This may explain why there were no Brutes in Halo: Combat Evolved, as the soon to be Arbiter would not have had Brutes in his fleet. These fleets did battle during the Great Schism, around the infested High Charity and Delta Halo. By the time of the events of Halo 3, the Jiralhanae had completely replaced the Elites, who had left the Covenant and formed the Swords of Sanghelios. Government and Social Structure yelling at his opponent.]] Brutes have a fierce pack culture and lineage, a close knit affair that ties each member to another, and forces them into varying states of rage known as "berserking", and desperate mourning for their fallen pack mates should one die in the midst of battle. What a pack member kills may be the food of the pack. Each pack is led by a prominent Brute Chieftain that wields a ceremonial Gravity Hammer, passed from one leader to another upon his death, to denote his status. A Brute becomes a pack Chieftain of the Jiralhanae by challenging the current Chieftain to a Mortal duel; the victor claims the title after executing the other. the chieftain rules his pack like his own little empire. Their warrior culture is extremely patriarchal, with rank measured by success on and off the battlefield, unlike the Sangheili. It is unlikely, given their combative and aggressive nature, that the Jiralhanae have a single cohesive government. Instead, Jiralhanae society can be viewed as an extension to the simply pack structure, but with a number of different levels: *'Alpha Tribes' - seem to be the political body of the Jiralhanae, and are comprised of smaller Master Packs. Lead by Alpha Jiralhanae. *'Master Packs' - more military oriented groups, Master-Packs are comprised of many smaller packs. Prior to contact with the Covenant, rival Master Packs reduced Jiralhanae society to a preindustrial level through warfare. *'Packs' - range in size and importance, with less important packs made up largely of Unggoy or Kig-Yar forces and led by a low-ranked Jiralhanae, and more important packs led by War Chieftains and comprised of more experienced veteran Jiralhanae bodyguards. Relations with other Species Sangheili The Brutes have an extreme hatred of the Sangheili, unmatched by any other feud within the Covenant, fueled by the Jiralhanae's natural aggressive nature and the Sangheili's attitudes of superiority. In general, Brutes have a pronounced dislike of the Sangheili, due to the fact that they believe that they are better protectors of the Prophets than the Elites. The Prophet of Truth took advantage of this to ignite the Great Schism. Despite having been absorbed into the Covenant in 2494, Ghosts of Onyx describes the feud between the Jiralhanae and the Sangheili as "ancient", giving us a (possibly) false hint about the two races have been fighting before. Technology Even at a glance, the Brutes are one of the most primitive members of the Covenant, at least technologically. Even though they employ Power Armor, and use a selection of the Covenant's weapons such as the plasma rifle, their native technology is crude; they often use weapons propelling spike-like or explosive projectiles. These weapons are often fitted with effective metal blades for melee combat. They prefer using weapons from their homeworld Doisac, rather than the Covenant standard-issue plasma-based firearms. Brute weapons are notable for being extremely dangerous, somewhat primitive and brutal, and always featuring a blade attachment such as the Spiker, Mauler, Brute Shot, and the Gravity Hammer. These weapons show their barbaric nature, for example, the fact that all of the weapons are named after ways of injury or causing bodily harm to another being. Although they do have their own type of Plasma Rifle, it is only found in Halo 2 and Halo 3: ODST (the rifle is red, but fires twice as fast compared to its blue counterpart, also causing it to overheat twice as fast). This type of Plasma Rifle was removed in Halo 3, being replaced by the Spiker. Given the absence of power armor at the time of Halo 2, it is possible that the Brutes that were seen were members of Tartarus' pack and/or a subset of the Jiralhanae that shunned the use of extensive protection and emphasized relying on their own strength, skill, courage, and ferocity to protect them, or that all the Brutes you encountered in Halo 2 are from Maccabeus/Tartarus' clan and were banned from wearing armor due to their failure at Harvest. It is also possible that the Brutes of Halo 2 were second in rank to the Elites and the Prophets. Following The Great Schism, the Brutes became the Prophets' main protection, and it became a necessity to outfit them with more advanced equipment. Religion As part of the Covenant, Brutes were required as a prerequisite to convert to the Prophets' religion of worshipping the Forerunners. Previously, their culture revolved around the worship of totems and idols, but they made swift converts. The Brutes are now the most fanatical adherents to the Prophet's faith, although they seem to hold little to no concept of sanctity, evidenced by Tartarus' handling of the "Oracle". Brutes are extremely zealous creatures, known for their willingness to cling to ancient, bloody traditions and are deep believers in the promise of the Great Journey and in the Forerunners, but despite this devotion, the Brutes are quite intelligent, even though they don't appear so. Naming Most known Jiralhanae have Latin-sounding names, such as Tartarus and Bracktanus. In Contact Harvest, it is revealed that the "-us" at the end of their name is an honor denoting maturity or experience in battle (similar to the "-ee" suffix on Sangheili's names.) However, it is possible that different naming conventions are used among different tribes, as evidenced by the names of Gargantum and Parabum. Homeworld Doisac is the name of the Jiralhanae home world. It possesses three satellites: Warial, Solrapt, and Teash, and is the fourth planet of the Oth Sonin system. The gravity on the planet is approximately 2.1G while the atmosphere is 1.3 ATM. Surface temperature is between -15'C to 52'C. The estimated population of the planet is approximately 12.5 billion. Its habitat is described as being dominated by magma and magnetism.Halo 3, Essentials Disk 1 Rank Structure The Brute species is arranged in a pack society, based on a hierarchy determined by viciousness and number of war kills. A “Pack Master” leads Brute packs. A Chieftain will frequently be addressed as such while issuing orders during combat. In Halo 2, the ranks were mostly determined by red flags on their backs, the amount of armor they wore and the color of their fur (sometimes even their weapons). Like the Elites, ranks in Halo 3 are differentiated by armor color. Furthermore, the higher the rank, the more advanced and resilient the armor becomes. Also in Halo 2, Brute Minors are seen with little to no armor, the only armor being a helmet-like head plate which, ironically, gives no protection from headshots from even the weaker weapons such as the Plasma Pistol and Magnum. It is known they do not switch weapons at any time. Other Ranks Chieftain of the Jiralhanae - The Leader of the entire Jiralhanae race. Both Maccabeus and Tartarus were of this rank. Since Tartarus was killed in the Battle of Installation 05, the current Chieftain is unknown, if there is one at all. Brute Shipmaster/Alpha Jiralhanae - Commanders of ships. They may be equivalent to Naval Captains. Jiralhanae Army Commander - Only ever witnessed in Halo Wars, they are probably similar in authority and purpose to a Field Master. May be a specific rank created for war and conflict, such as the Human-Covenant war. Gameplay Unlike the Elites, who are masterfully skilled tacticians, the Brute combat mentality relies on overwhelming force, sheer strength, and incredibly strong firepower, hence the name "Brute". They are easily enraged, and when provoked, will drop their weapon and charge their opponent recklessly. Halo-fans have often argued about Elites and Brutes and their combat-ability. It depends on the situation. Elites rely on intense tactical strategies, superior technology and agility. Brutes, on the other hand, rely on their gigantic figures, physical endurance, and strength in numbers. In Halo 2, a berserking Brute can sometimes kill several shielded Elite Honor Guards if they aren't equipped with Energy Swords, however this is mostly due to the fact that Brutes in Halo 2 were added in at a late stage of production, and, due to time restraints, were left without much testing, making them rather overpowered foes. In Halo 3, Brutes are properly balanced out, and on the level The Covenant, the 5 Elites assisting you can generally equal 7-9 Brutes with no assistance. Elites and Brutes, in the story The Return in Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, were told to be somewhat equally matched in ground battles, with casualties on both sides, when there was no technological disparity between the two. In space, however, the Elites were superior, evidenced by the Battle of Installation 00, when the Elites, while outnumbered, were able to destroy most of the Brute Fleet. Eventually, due to the Brutes' inability to maintain cohesion in the ranks, were made easier prey for the Elites. The Elites are certainly more well-trained than the Brutes. On the other hand, the Elites rigid adherence to their code of honour holds them back from being the best tacticians they could be and the Brute's lack of code of honour is a crucial advantage to them in combat. In Halo: Reach, ''the inclusion of the Needle Rifle vastly reduces any danger posed by groups of Brutes, as 3 hits from the rifle will result in a fatal supercombine explosion, allowing the player to defeat up to 7 of them without having to reload the weapon. Trivia *During concept stages for ''Halo 3, the Brutes were planned to use deployable metal shields, rather than the energy shields used by Elites. This idea was eventually cut from the final game, although it would inspire the Brutes ducking animation.Bungie.net *In Halo 3: ODST, on Firefight, a Chieftain's helmet will not come off even though his shields are depleted. *In Halo: Reach, if you try to attack a brute with a Needler, a Needle Rifle or a grenade, the Brute might use Armor Lock. In higher difficulties, a Brute will often use Armor Lock when a vehicle approaches. *Before Halo 3 was released, Brutes had lime green blood instead of the dark purple/red blood they have in the final game. *In Halo 3: ODST, the power armor of the Brutes completely lights up, similarly to Elite and SPARTAN energy shields, instead of small sparks designating where gun fire hits their armor like in Halo 3. *According to First Strike, Brutes were first encountered by SPARTAN-II personnel aboard the Unyielding Hierophant in 2552. However, Contact Harvest, Halo Wars, and multiple stories in Halo: Evolutions clearly indicate that Brutes were encountered by humanity in general much earlier, while The Package reveals that they had been encountered by SPARTAN-IIs as early as 2535. In the Definitive Edition, this was changed to it just being mentioned that there were Brutes on the station. *The word "Jiralhanae" is a Korean word that roughly means "behaves like a stupid aggressive lunatic", which describes the Brutes' aggressive personality.Wikipedia – Talk: Covenant (Halo) *In the ViDoc, Et Tu Brute, Chris Butcher describes the Brutes in Halo 2 as "damage sponges", referring to how they weren't very interesting to fight against, acting mainly like less agile Elites who dropped their guns and ran straight toward the player when they got angry. The ViDoc shows Brutes wielding energy swords; however they are never seen doing so in-game. Et Tu Brute also shows a Brute Minor with a Brute Shot using the corpse of another Brute as cover from which to fire from, and another tearing the arms off a captured Marine. Additionally, a Brute Chieftain wielding a plasma cannon wields the version from Halo 2. This is because Bungie was using it as a placeholder until they developed the ''Halo 3'' model. *In the same ViDoc, the Brutes original concept was revealed to be taken from the ancient barbarians that plagued Rome and eventually became assimilated into it. This would account for the Brutes tribal appearance and more berserker based combat in Halo 2, while in Halo 3, the Brutes became properly armoured/equipped (and shaven) and have a more tactical battlefield approach as result of further induction into the Covenant and replacement of Elites. *Also in this ViDoc, an animation of a Brute stomping on a marine. This is not seen in Halo 3, but it is recycled and used in Halo: Reach, in the level Exodus as a scripted encounter between a Brute and a civilian. It should be noted that the latter simply shows the Brute putting its foot on the civilian and making a squishing noise. *Though it has been said by players that Brutes are fat, they are described as pure muscle. *In Halo 2, it is possible to find Brutes wielding human shotguns. This is the second in-game instance of a Covenant member making use of human weaponry by default (after Elites on Quarantine Zone). *In Halo 2, Brute blood is a dark shade of blue, while it is red with blue splotches in Halo 3. *"Brute" is a literal translation from the Covenant language when spoken by Covenant characters. *Grooming habits and appearances differ between clans, as noted in the short story Stomping on the Heels of a Fuss. *John DiMaggio provided the voice for the Brute Chieftains in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. *The "-us" suffix on the end of Brute names is actually a Latin noun ending which designates something as masculine. *In the level Anders' Signal in Halo Wars, Serina identifies the Jiralhanae using the actual name of the species, as well as calling them Brutes. This is the first time a Covenant species' actual name is spoken in scripted dialogue. *In The Package, Brutes do not wear armor, have green blood, and appear to be less resilient to ballistic damage than normal. In the episode, Brutes are shown commanding squads of Grunts and Jackals on an Elite-controlled ship. *Brutes never dual wield weapons, even though they hold some weapons with only one hand. Yet Brutes are seen dual-wielding Spikers in the ''Keep It Clean'' trailer of Halo 3: ODST. *The Jiralhanae species have been compared with the Romans. Their nickname "Brute" originates from the Shakespearean line "Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caesar!". Towards the end of the Roman republic, Marcus Julius Brutus and his followers assassinate their dictator Gais Julius Caesar over political opposition. This can be compared to when Tartarus killed his uncle Maccabeus over political reasons (Tartarus believed he had a right to become the new Chieftain). Both Brutus and Tartarus would be killed in a civil war. *Brutes in Halo: Reach have more armor than their Halo 2 counterparts, but have less than their Halo 3 and Halo Wars counterparts. *Brutes in Halo: Reach have traditional marking on their forehead and are shaved fully. In Halo 2, Brutes didn't have markings, haven't been shaved, and have no decorative armor. In Halo 3, they have been shaved and have more armor but lack markings. This is strange in Halo: Reach, as with all other Halo games (with exception of Halo Wars) are in the same timeline since there is no evidence of a raise in the Covenant hierarchy. *There are only three Brute ranks in Halo: Reach: Brute Minor, Captain Major, and Chieftain. *In the Halo 3 level Cortana, Brute skulls can be seen littering several hallways. *In Halo: Reach Brute Minors and Captain Majors can be killed with a supercombine (three shots on an unshielded target) from a Needle Rifle due to the fact they have no energy shielding. *If the IWHBYD Skull is on during the Halo 3 Campaign, a marine can say "Hey, I heard their weakness is bananas, do we have any bananas?" An obvious remark about their ape-like appearance. *Brutes can use Machine Gun turrets with decent accuracy. This can be seen on Crow's Nest when you fight the chieftain and his Brutes. This can also be seen sometimes during a Firefight game on Installation 04. *Players often use powerful weapons against Brutes, but Needlers and Plasma Pistols are extremely useful against Brutes because the Needler has a supercombine explosion that will instantly kill any armored Brute (except the Brute Chieftain) and Plasma Pistols because they have a charged blast can take off the armor of any Brute except the Brute Chieftain, but can disable his energy shields to make him easier to kill. However the supercombine explosion will ONLY work outside the Mythic Difficulty. *343 Industries confirmed that Brutes would not return in Halo 4, however the Gravity Hammer does appear. One Brute, a Chieftain, does appear in the prologue, fighting a SPARTAN-II. *Some Brutes have continued to serve the Sangheili during and after the Great Schism, as evidenced in Halo: Glasslands. These Brutes later betrayed and started the beginning of the Sangheili Civil War. *Brutes also made an appearance during the Battle of Draetheus V. *Brutes make a return in Halo: Escalation, when they are summoned to a diplomatic meeting. Glitches and Mistakes *In Halo 2, if a berserk Brute charges into a group of fixed objects it will continue its charging animation, but it will remain where it is. *In Halo 3, if any Brute becomes infected by the Flood he will turn into a Flood-infected Brute Minor due to graphical restraints. However, if the player triggers a loading point that removes the Flood from the level while an Infection Form has begun the infection process, the Flood Infection Form will be deleted, the infection process will be stopped yet the transformation will simultaneously complete. This will result in infected Brutes who are allied with the Flood while retaining berserking, appearance, and hijacking abilities. The only noticeable Flood features are signs of Flood infection growing on their back. The only known instance of half-infected Brutes is on The Covenant. *In Halo 3, if a Brute Chieftain with a Plasma Cannon goes berserk, the Plasma Cannon disappears. When the Chieftain is killed, the same Plasma Cannon reappears by its body. This is due that the support weapon has no "putting away" animation. This has been fixed in Halo 3: ODST - if the War Chieftain goes berserk, the Plasma Cannon will hang across his back just like a normal two-handed weapon. *If one were to hijack or get a Brute out of his Banshee during the Halo 3 mission The Covenant, when the player first gets his/her Hornet, the Brute that has fallen from his banshee is sometimes wielding a battle rifle. *In Halo 2, if a Brute is hijacked over water while in a Banshee, the Brute will go into a zombie-like state. It will follow you aimlessly and will ignore all attacks until it goes berserk. *In Halo 2, in the level The Great Journey, if you linger around the Scarab after Sgt. Johnson blows the door open, an infinite amount of waves (usually about 2 per wave) of Banshees will spawn. If you are on the ground and hijack one of these Banshees, the Brute ejected is weaponless and will not attempt to attack the player. The Brute will also make no attempt to get out of the way of a banshee heading its way. *Due to time constraints, Bungie released Halo 2 early. A consequence being the Brutes in Halo 2 can melee attack and, when attacked back, will not be stunned, he will usually keep meleeing until either the target is dead, or he is dead. *Minecraft for the Xbox 360 Released a DLC skin pack that contains a Brute Major. Gallery Sources es:Jiralhanae fr:Jiralhanaes ru:Джиралханаи Category:Firefight Enemies Category:Jiralhanae Category:Halo: Contact Harvest